Sean Potter
by Shea Pierce
Summary: CH2!The Dursleys tried to kill Harry so they could inherit the Potters fortune, but he's sent to an orphanage where an American family adopts him.When he's 15,he finds out hes a wizard and has to leave everything he knows, including a girl.R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This fic is the result of a challenge from Luvaboydan*hesmyman. Hopefully she likes it and you will, too! Please R&R!  
  
A shrill "BRING!" from the alarm clock sounded, waking up Vernon Durseley. The large man of about fifty-one growled at no one in particular and stretched, causing his pajama shirt to ride up and a not-so-pleasant view of a hairy overhang to show. Vernon's feet found his fuzzy pink slippers, and slowly he rose out of bed.  
  
Dursley made his way to the bedroom door, and wrapped his black bathrobe with the initials "DR" embroidered on the chest, around himself, as if to be protected from the wind. Clutching the robe to himself, Dursley stepped out into the hallway and headed downstairs. (This man is one of the unnatural few who does not have the sudden urge to pee as soon as they wake up.) He trudged into the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker. This was the moment when Vernon Dursley's life changed forever.  
  
A slight "beep" was heard from the door. Dursley rolled his eyes and muttered- "What crazy fool would want something at five o'clock in the morning? Damn salesmen."  
  
But, as it turns out, there was no salesman there. In fact, there was no one there. At least, that was Dursley's first impression. At a closer look, he realized that along with his morning newspaper there was a basket sitting on his doorstep. Curious (of course- who wouldn't be?), he brought the basket in and set in on the table. Slowly, he drew back the sheet to reveal- a baby sleeping peacefully inside the basket.  
  
"What the hell is meaning of this?!" Vernon cried out, clearly outraged. "As if I could afford to feed one more mouth."  
  
He slowly trailed off, aware that no one had heard him. Dursley's irritated frown started to turn upward, however, when he thought of a marvelous idea. He quickly pulled the white sheet back over the still- sleeping baby's head (it was a miracle it was still sleeping) and placed the basket back on his front doorstep. The motive behind this was that hopefully, whoever had put the child there would see that Vernon Dursley did not want and would take it back. Hopefully.  
  
A grin on his face now, Vernon sipped his coffee and read his newspaper happily. He left for work a few minutes later and forgot about the baby for the rest of his workday.  
  
****  
  
Dudley Dursley was a big boy. He usually ate three cans of strained peas and carrots for a snack. He had a double chin and a half. He weighed fifty pounds. And he was only five months old.  
  
Inside that five-month-old mind, was a whiny little voice crying- "That other baby is eating ALL of the food that I'M supposed to eat for my fifth helping!"  
  
Yes, Dudley Dursley was jealous. A deep hatred had begun to grow in that little baby's heart, even at only five months. Of course, his mama was not wasting a second of attention on that new baby, only on him. And that food was only half of his fifth helping, so it wasn't too horrible. But still.. it wasn't even the food. There was just something about that baby that bothered Dudley. And his five-month-old brain couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
Suddenly a beep was heard from the doorbell.  
  
"Must be your daddy, wittle Duddles! Can you say 'hi' to your big ole daddy? Can you say 'hi'?" Petunia Dursley's voice got higher and higher and more saccharine every other word she said to her "wittle Duddles."  
  
Petunia scooted to the door, and let her husband in.  
  
"Man, would you ever believe it? I got the best deal of the year this morning on.." Dursley's voice trailed off as he set eyes on a certain baby. No, not "wittle Duddles."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon exclaimed. "We can't afford Dudley's premium cable subscription if there's another damn mouth to feed in this house!"  
  
Petunia waited for her husband to cool down, then made her point. "Vernon, I think you should read this letter before you make any rash decisions." She handed him a white envelope, then added "It came with Harry, here."  
  
"Harry? That name sounds familiar.." Dursley trailed off as he opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter:  
  
Dear Vernon, Petunia and little Dudley:  
  
If you are reading this now, then I am not with you anymore. In the wizarding world, there is an evil warlock named Voldermort. He and his henchmen, called Death Eaters, have wreaked havoc on our world and killed thousands of people, including Muggles. This may come as a shock to you, but if you are reading this right now, then he has claimed James and I, too. A friend was given instructions to deliver this letter and.. package to you if worst came to worst.  
  
Inside the basket, as you have probably already discovered, is a baby boy. His name his Harry and he is my son. I am sorry you couldn't have met him under better circumstances, but that's.. well, I guess that's life. I hope you will welcome him as a part of your family as would welcome Dudley into ours.  
  
In our world, there is a sport called Quidditch. It is sort of like your basketball, I suppose, except on broomsticks. James was a semi-famous star on England's team. Like the sports in your world, sports stars get paid a lot of money. In his will, James has named Harry as the recipient of half of his small fortune. A third goes to our friend, Sirius Black, and the other third goes to your family. The money shall be held until Harry turns twenty-one. Should anything happen to Harry (heaven forbid!), then that money will go to you.  
  
Now it is time for me to say goodbye. My dear sister, I wish you many more years of a healthy and wonderful life. Vernon, though we have never gotten along as well as I would have hoped, I wish you good luck in your business. Little Dudley, I wish you a happy childhood and a happy adulthood as well. This paper may be a little damp, because I love you all so much. I sincerely hope that this letter will forever go unread.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Lily Potter 


	2. A Plan

Author's Note: There's a scene b/t Harry and Dudley in this scene. (You know, Harry gets back at Dudley by using magic-they're older though, six.) Please review me and I'll review you!  
  
Petunia Dursley lay flat on her back, her head lying comfortably on a JC Penny's Exclusive Exquisites pillow. The bed she was trying to sleep on was a king-size, though more than half of it was taken up by her very large husband, Vernon Dursley.  
  
At the moment, Vernon was sprawled on his stomach, with his head of a thousand chins propped up on his pillow. (A JC Penny Exclusive Exquisite as well) Vernon's enormous mouth was set against Petunia's ear, and the poor woman had to endure her husband's loud snoring all night long.  
  
The couple had turned off the lights about an hour ago, and Vernon had nodded off quickly. However, Petunia was kept awake by the conversation which kept echoing through her head. It had taken place an hour before between herself and Vernon..  
  
"All that's standing between us and that fortune is your stupid nephew," Vernon had voiced. "We just have to get Harry out of the way and we'll be rich!"  
  
Petunia's face had showed excitement, but she was nervous about the 'get Harry out of the way' part. He was, after all, her nephew.  
  
Vernon saw this and had tried to persuade her. "Don't you want the best for our wittle Duddles? With the inheritance, we can afford another video game console for the little tyke- it's just too bad he broke his other one."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. You know what else I think he'd like.."  
  
"Let's get back on track here," Vernon had demanded. "Harry. The question of the moment is how to get rid of the little bugger."  
  
"It should be something simple.. something that could be mistaken for an accident."  
  
"Yes. Yes, indeed. Hmm..."  
  
"Well," Petunia had mused, "we could think it over while we're on holiday this summer."  
  
"Brilliant! That's a girl, Petunia! Drowning! At the beach! The beaches aren't lifeguarded you know.."  
  
Petunia had wanted to put her two cents in as well. "AND we could come out looking like heroes! We valiantly try and save the brat, but the water is treacherous, and he washes away.. leaving us FORCED to swim back to shore!"  
  
Vernon had looked at his wife in surprise. He had never known what potential lay beneath that long nose and pointy chin. "You're a genius! We both are!"  
  
"We're going to be rich, darling, rich! How marvelous..oh what till old Prunela Periwinkle next door sees the new cars we'll buy.."  
  
"Calm down a bit there. We can't get rid of the child YET. I suggest we wait a few years, as to make Harry part of the family..and so no one would suspect foul play."  
  
"Yes..yes." Petunia had murmured, calming down a bit.  
  
***  
  
The few years the Dursley's waited to get rid of Harry turned out to be six. And he did not fit in with the family. No, not one bit.  
  
"MOMMY!" was the word heard screeching throughout the house of 4 Privet Dr. The owner of the high-pitched voice was Dudley Dursley, whom at the age of six resembled a large blubbery ball with fat legs, arms and a head poking out. He didn't really have a neck.  
  
The cause of the squealing was Harry Potter. The boy, also six years old, seemingly had somehow shaved off all of Dudley's blonde locks, though his door was locked and the only scissors in the house were in Dudley's room. Impossible, you say? Maybe, maybe not. This boy..Harry Potter, he was different. Very different. And that's why he had to go, Dudley's parents had decided. Not just because of the money- of course that too, but because he was too odd. He didn't fit in. Harry was a skinny, shaggy- haired dreamer, while Dudley was a chubby, gelled bully. They had waited long enough. Summer was approaching, and so was the end of Harry's stay with the Dursleys. 


End file.
